


Shopping

by Querion



Series: Struggles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Vyeo plans for Nzuri`s baby arrival and throws herself into chores in preparation.  Nzuri plans and hopes to salvage their relationship in her own way.





	Shopping

" _Vyeo?"_ Nzuri wondered at her partner`s shopping.

_"..can`t talk, i`ll be right back!"_ Vyeo said and quickly dumped the large basket indoors and ran back out. 

 

 Nzuri shook her head and smiled as she went to drag the basket in and started taking inventory of the contents. Maybe there was hope for her to salvage the relationship. She will cook her partner her favourite meal. Vegetable biryani and a strong flavoured hot brown drink called coffee.

Moments later, Vyeo reappeared with yet another, bigger parcel, this time a brown sack full of all sorts of food.

_"Thank you, my Vyeo."_ Nzuri said lovingly.


End file.
